Rabbitleap's Discovery
by Pebblewish
Summary: Rabbitkit was like an ordinary kit, not allowed to leave the camp, always playing games. But one day when he sneaks out of camp, he discovers something that may change his destiny.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Breezestar opened her eyes to find that she was dreaming and that she was in StarClan. She looked around wondering why she was there. After all, she wasn't at the moonstone and she was a leader, not a medicine cat. She soon spotted Birchstar, an old leader of WindClan.

"Hey Birchstar!" Breezestar called to him. "Over here!"

He turned towards her and as he padded over, Breezestar asked, "Have you seen Sedgerose's kits?"

"Yes of course I've seen them! I'm in StarClan mouse-brain!" Birchstar responded.

"Aren't they adorable?" Breezestar inquired.

"Of course they're adorable! They're kits!" Birchstar replied sounding annoyed. "Plus I'm a tom so I'm not as into kits as you she-cats, so stop asking stupid questions. I didn't bring you here to talk you know."

"Yes I know. What did you bring me for? A prophecy I'm guessing?" Breezestar said.

"Yes you are right I did bring you here for a prophecy, if you want to hear it." Birchstar responded.

"Yes I want to hear it!" Breezestar exclaimed.

"Okay." Birchstar began, "Your clan will wander away from the code and distrust will spread. And after some time it will beyond your power to stop it."

"Are you saying my clan will lose all their trust in StarClan?" Breezestar demanded.

But Birchstar wasn't finished, "but there is one cat that can stop it, and lead everyone back to the warrior code."

"What?" Breezestar questioned, "What do you mean? Who will lead my clan back to the code?" But it was too late, Birchstar had already faded away.

* * *

**I've finally posted the prologue! :D**


	2. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES

**Windclan**

Leader Breezestar-brown tabby she-cat

Deputy Quickwind-calico she-cat

Medicine cat Runningfeather-old grey tabby tom

Elders

Fastflight-tan she-cat

One-ear-white tom with one ear

Warriors

Kestrelwing-ginger tom

Ashpelt-orange and brown tom

Crowtalon-black tom

Gorseheart-brown tom

Dewwisker-blue-grey she-cat

Sweetspirit-ginger she-cat

Stoneface-dark grey tom

Blueflower-blue-grey she-cat

Volewhisker- tan tabby tom

Honeyfur-gold she-cat

Eaglefeather- Brown tom with white tail tip and paws

Queens

Sedgerose-orange she-cat

Apprentices 

Webpaw-white tom

Heatherpaw-tan she-cat

Antpaw-black tom

Echopaw-light grey she-cat

Kits Morningkit-tan tabby she-cat

Rabbitkit-solid tan tom

**Thunderclan**

Leader Lightningstar-yellow tom

Deputy Firefur-orange tabby tom

Medicine cat Poppypool-brown she-cat

Elders Featherflight- tan she-cat

Chafinchfeather-gold, brown and white she-cat

Sparrowwing-brown tabby tom

Orangeflame-orange tom

Warriors

Redbelly-red tom

Lightfern-yellow she-cat

Dogear-brown tom

Fluffyfur-fluffy white she-cat

Sloethorn-tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionmane-golden tom with brown fur that resembles a mane

Snakestripe-grey tom

Thorntooth-brown tom

Stormclaw-grey and brown tabby tom

Yellowflower-yellow she-cat

Grasspelt-brown tom

Queens Pinknose-white she-cat with a bright pink nose

Brightsun-yellow and orange she-cat

Lemonfur-yellow she-cat

Apprentices Twolegpaw-tan tom

Kits Sorrelkit-tortoiseshell she-cat

Tawnykit-calico she-cat

Rosekit-reddish she-cat

Thistlekit-brown tom

Finchkit-gold and white she-cat

**RiverClan**

Leader Rainstar-blue-gray tom

Deputy Stormcloud-grey tom

Medicine cat Mintpool-orange and brown tabby she-cat

Medicine cat A Silverrock-silver she-cat

Elder Hailstone-tan tabby tom

Warriors Troutleap-brown tom

Willowpelt-grey and brown she-cat

Minnowsplash-white

she-cat with grey specks

Rippleclaw-brown tom

Miststone-grey she-cat

Boulderpath-brown tom

With black spots

Waterfall-grey tabby she-cat

Shellclaw-orange tabby tom

Queens Lillypool-orange and yellow She-cat

Pebblepool-solid light grey she-cat

Apprentices Beaverpaw-brown tom

Mudpaw-brown tabby tom

Otterpaw-brown tabby tom

Wavepaw-grey tabby she-cat

Lakepaw-white tom with grey stripes

Kits Splashkit-grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

Shimmerkit-silver she-cat with blue eyes

Streamkit- silver she-cat with blue eyes

Leopardkit-yellow she-cat

With black spots

**ShadowClan**

Leader Shadestar- Black she-cat

Deputy Pinenose- Calico tom

Medicine cat Yarrowleaf- Fluffy yellow and white she-cat

Elders Redpelt- orange-red tom

Flowerpath-tortoiseshell she-cat

Warriors

Froghop-yellow tom with brown patches

Toadleap-brown tabby tom

Treeface-brown tom

Tigerlilly-grey tabby she-cat

Fuzzyface-fuzzy grey tabby tom

Marshwhisker-brown tom

Rattooth-dark grey tom

Onemouse- solid grey tom grey tabby tom

Robinbelly-brown she-cat with red-orange belly

Queens Bushfur-orange she-cat

Smallpelt- brown she-cat

Whitecloud-fluffy white

She-cat Apprentices

Largepaw-fluffy light grey she-cat

Spiderpaw-black tom

Larkpaw-black she-cat with three brown legs

Kits Lizardkit-yellow tom with brown stripes

Sneakykit-black tom with white patches

Goldenkit- golden she-cat

Darkkit-black tom

Snowkit-fluffy white she-cat

Applekit-fluffy red-orange she-cat

**Cats outside the clans**

Jingle-orange tabby tom

Cloudy-fluffy white tom

Sophie-tortoiseshell she-cat

Willow-white she-cat with grey patches

Charlie-ginger tom

Furze- light brown tabby tom

Silvie-silver tabby she-cat

Steve- dark brown tabby tom

Meadow- Brown tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes

Timber- Solid brown tom with amber eyes.


	3. Chapter 1

**Petalsplash: Can you guess what he finds? :p (P.M. me)**

**Mistypool: Thanks! **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Rabbitkit blinked open his eyes after his nap. He got up shakily and asked his mother, Sedgerose, "Has Morningkit opened her eyes yet? I've been waiting forever to play with her!"

"Oh, Rabbitkit," his mother said softly. "You just opened your eyes a few moments ago. Just wait, she'll open her eyes in her own time."

"But I want to play with her now!" Rabbitkit complained.

"I'm sorry, but you'll just have to wait. In the meantime, why don't you ask the elders if they could tell you a story or two?" Sedgerose suggested.

"But I don't know where the Elders Den is! I haven't ever left the nursery!"

Rabbitkit whined. "Oh, yes," Sedgerose responded sounding embarrassed. "I just keep thinking that I'm talking to an apprentice, not a kit. But I bet that if you asked Blueflower where it is," Sedgerose motioned toward Blueflower, who was eating in the middle of the clearing. "I bet she'd show you."

"Okay!" Rabbitkit squeaked as he ran in the direction of Blueflower, but right as he stepped out of the nursery, he looked around and realized just how big the camp really was. "Wow!" He said in amazement. "The camp goes on forever!"

"If you think the camp is big, you should see the rest of the territory." Rabbitkit spun around to see that Blueflower was padding over to him.

"Really?" Rabbitkit asked as he tried to see over the sides of the hollow to the rest of WindClan territory.

"Yes. The elders might be able to tell you about the territory," Blueflower responded.

"That's where I was going anyway!" Rabbitkit squeaked. "But where exactly is the elders den?"

"It's right over there," Blueflower said pointing with her tail to a hole in the gorse wall surrounding the camp.

"Thanks!" He mewed as he dashed over to the Elders Den.

* * *

**Same with this story, the chapters get longer as the story continues. I'll be posting the prologue soon. (Although, I probably should have posted it first.)**


	4. Chapter 2

**Lightningfire: Thanks! I'll use your cats.**

**Winxclubfan1: Of course I'll use Applewind! :D**

**Lilacflower: I will use Dappledflower and put her in WindClan. :)**

**Snowspider of ColdClan: Thanks! I finally did update. :P**

**Ciara1214: Here's more!**

**Stuffed Watermelon: Maybe, maybe not. :0**

**Petasplash: Thanks you! Heres chappie two.**

**Zion the Cookie Empress: I'll use Snowstreak!**

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When Rabbitkit arrived in the elder's den he saw Fastflight sleeping while One-ear told a story to Webpaw and Heatherpaw who were searching his pelt for ticks. Rabbitkit only managed to hear the end of the story, and all he heard was, "And that's how TigerClan got their stripes."

"Great story!" Heatherpaw exclaimed.

"Yeah, that story never gets old." Webpaw agreed.

Once the apprentices left Rabbitkit walked up to One-ear and asked, "Can you tell me about the territory?"

"Okay," One-ear replied, "So there is a farm west of here where creatures called cows, sheep, and dogs live. Also a cat named Steve lives there, he's so annoying, I'd try to stay out of his way if I were you. Anyway to the east is the Outlook rock; it's a large rock that you can see almost the whole moor from. South of our camp is an abandoned badger set, it's a great source of prey. The moors are filled with underground tunnels, some made by animals, and some made by underground streams. Our clan uses tunnels to move through our territory with out being seen. There is also Four Trees. That's where the four Clans meet every full moon. There are four huge oak trees with a giant rock, called the Great Rock, in the middle. Also, there is a place called Highstones. The medicine cats meet there every half-moon. There is a large cave beneath Highstones called Mothermouth. All of the Medicine cats go into mother mouth to reach the Moonstone, which they use to share tongues with StarClan. Does that tell you enough about the territories?"

"Yes, thank y…" But before Rabbitkit could finish his sentence, his father, Crowtalon, rushed into the den and exclaimed, "Have you heard? Morningkit opened her eyes!"

"She finally opened her eyes?" Rabbitkit squealed with excitement.

"Yes! Follow me!" Crowtalon replied.

Rabbitkit was following his father out of the den when he heard Fastflight ask grumpily, "What's all that racket about?"

One-ear responded by saying, "Morningkit just opened her eyes."

"Cool. Wake me when the noise dies down." Fastflight grumbled crankily in response. _Wow, what a grump,_ Rabbitkit thought as he hurried towards the nursery as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. Once inside, Rabbitkit noticed Sweetspirit, Blueflower, and Sedgerose standing in front of Morningkit and talking with each other.

"Morningkit!" Rabbitkit squeaked.

"Rabbitkit!" Morningkit squealed. "It's good to be able to see you! You were really annoying when you wanted to play with me. You made so much noise! Your eyes are blue! What color are my eyes?"Rabbitkit took a step back. He hadn't expected Morningkit to say so much.

"Your eyes are blue," he replied.

"Then our eyes are the same color!" she mewed.

"Do you wanna play now?" Rabbitkit asked excitedly.

"Naw. I'm tired." She replied.

"Maybe tomorrow." Rabbitkit's tail drooped. He had been so excited to play with Morningkit! Plus, she had just been sleeping all day! _Oh well, _he thought. _We'll play tomorrow. _So he curled up in the nest next to Morningkit and let sleep crash over him.

* * *

**Next Chapter will be posted very soon if i can get at least three more reviews. This chapter took me so long because I was busy working on Goldensun's Tale. Both will be updated more frequently now.**

**Hope you Enjoyed!**

**Trivia Time!**

**Jayfeather's, Brother's, Mate's, Fathers, Mates, Mothers, Fathers, Apprentices, Mate **

**Answer for a Morningkit plushie! (with open eyes :P) **


	5. Chapter 3

**Lilacflower: Thanks, Your welcome. :P**

**Petalsplash: Thank you! :D**

**Plushie Ceremony**

**Lilacflower and Petalsplash have both ****succesfully completed the trivia and have both earned an open-eyed Morningkit plushie! *Hands out plushies* Good job! :)**

**Disclaimer!**

**Pebblewish: Who wants to do the disclaimer? **

**Rabbitkit: Not me.**

**Pebblewish: What about you Morningkit?**

**Morningkit: Nope.**

**Pebblewish: anyone?**

**Antpaw: Echopaw does. *pushes Echopaw on stage***

**Echopaw: Really Antpaw? Oh well, Pebblewish does not own warriors. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Rabbitkit: It's about me!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Is Blueflower really expecting kits?" Rabbitkit asked Sedgerose. Two moons had passed since Morningkit had opened her eyes, and the kits were now two and one fourth moons old.

"Yes, Rabbitkit. Why else would she have moved to the nursery?" His mother replied.

"Yay!" Morningkit exclaimed, "We will have other kits to play with!"

"But not yet," Rabbitkit mewed, "So lets race!"

"Great idea!" Morningkit squeaked, "First one to the elders den and back wins!" She then turned and scampered in the direction of the elder's den, leaving Rabbitkit in the dust.

"Hey that's unfair! You got a head start!" He complained as he hurried after her. He was running as fast as he could, but it still seemed like Morningkit was going to win. But just as she reached the elders den, she tripped on a rock and fell down. Rabbitkit took this as an advantage, and put on an extra boost of speed and ran to reach the elders den. But when he reached it Morningkit stuck out stuck out her paw and tripped Rabbitkit.

"Hey!" Rabbitkit squealed as he fell over onto the ground.

"Ha ha!" Morningkit squeaked as she got up and sprinted back over in the direction of the nursery. Rabbitkit got back to his paws and chased after her.

But as he was about to catch up to her, Morningkit reached the nursery and announced, "I won!"

"You _always_ win." Rabbitkit complained.

"That's because I'm faster than you." Morningkit responded.

"No it's because you cheat." Rabbitkit retorted.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Fine! You win this race but I'll win the next one, I'm sure of it."

"Yay! I win!" Morningkit exclaimed.

"What should we do next?" Rabbitkit asked, his anger ebbing away.

"How about a game of mossball with…" Morningkit paused glancing around the clearing, "Honeyfur!" She exclaimed when she saw the golden she-cat. Rabbitkit and Morningkit scampered over to Honeyfur.

"Can you play mossball with us?" Rabbitkit asked.

"Of course," Honeyfur purred, "Wait here while I go get the moss." She padded away to the medicine cat's den, and appeared moments later holding a bundle of moss in her jaws. Honeyfur rolled the moss ball across the clearing, and Rabbitkit and Morningkit chased after it. Behind him, Rabbitkit saw Morningkit trip over her tail. Rabbitkit tackled the mossball and carried it back to Honeyfur who tossed it back across the clearing.

"This is fun!" Squeaked Morningkit who was batting the mossball with a paw.

* * *

"Get up sleepy head!" Rabbitkit woke to find Morningkit standing over him. "Sorry I had to wake you, but Crowtalon and some others are back from tunneling. Sedgerose told me not to wake you up, so don't tell her!"

"Okay I won't." Rabbitkit responded as he got up. Side by side Morningkit and Rabbitkit padded over to the patrol.

"How'd it go?" Rabbitkit asked his father, Crowtalon.

"Did you see any cats from other clans?" Morningkit wondered.

"Yeah! Did you?" Rabbitkit added.

"No we didn't see any cats from other clans." Crowtalon responded.

"Did you catch any Rabbits?" Morningkit mewed.

"No," Crowtalon replied, "We were tunneling, not hunting."

"Did you make a tunnel into ThunderClan's territory?" Rabbitkit squeaked.

"Why would we make a tunnel into ThunderClan's territory?" Crowtalon inquired.

"To attack them." Rabbitkit replied.

"And why would we do that?" Crowtalon wondered. Rabbitkit paused before answering.

"Because their mean."

"Well if you think so," Crowtalon said before padding away to the freshkill pile. Once he had walked away Morningkit pointed to the middle of the camp where Echopaw was wrestling with her brother, Antpaw.

"Maybe they can teach us a battle move!" She exclaimed.

So the two kits raced over to the apprentices, and Rabbitkit asked, "Can you teach us a battle move?" The apprentices stopped fighting and turned toward the kits.

"Sure!" Echopaw replied.

"We'll teach you the tail yank." Antpaw added.

"Okay, so all you have to do is pull your opponent's tail." Echopaw explained.

"Like this!" Antpaw exclaimed, yanking on Echopaw's tail as hard as he could.

"Ouch!" Echopaw screeched jumping away from him. Rabbitkit fell on the ground laughing while Morningkit scolded Antpaw. Echopaw just stared down at her paws looking embarrassed.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the disclaimer! :)**

**Trivia Time!**

Who is Leafpool's, mate's, father's, brother's, sister's, mother's, mate

**Good luck and enjoy!**

**I will post the next chapter if this one can get at least 3 reviews from different people. The will be trivia if it can get 4.**


End file.
